The invention relates to a trough-shaped collector for radiation, in particular for solar radiation, comprising a trough-shaped mirror extending in a longitudinal direction and reflecting the radiation into a focus region, and an absorber pipe member extending in the longitudinal direction in the focus region of the trough-shaped mirror, a heat transport medium flowing through the pipe member for taking away the resulting heat and the pipe member having a recess extending in its longitudinal direction and being located between two side edges, this recess facing the trough-shaped mirror with an opening formed by the side edges and being limited by an absorber screen bearing an absorber surface.
Trough-shaped collectors of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 1,661,473.
In these trough-shaped collectors, the absorber line is preferably formed by a C-shaped absorber pipe member which, for its part, bears the absorber surface. The problem with such absorber pipe members is that the C-shaped space for the heat transport medium does not allow any efficient operation thereof.
The object underlying the invention is therefore to improve a trough-shaped collector of the generic type such that this can be operated as efficiently as possible.